A Demons Redemption
by the hobo55
Summary: A warrior haunted by his past and hated for his choices returns to konoha after 17 years to fufill one last promise not good at making summaries AnkoxOC


This is my first fanfiction so go easy

I thought of this fanfiction while listening to This is a call by Thousand Foot Krutch

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do own Diab

A Demons Redemption Chapter 1 An Exiles Return

* * *

As he walked away from the place he once called home he looked back at her and whispered so nobody but him could hear, "For these sins I can never be forgiven".

She just stared at him not able to say a word. She just looked down at the ocarina in her hand and cried.

She would never forget the tune he taught her and what he said, "I can't stay by you anymore but play this song and I'll come back and save you".

* * *

Anko shook her head. She had to concentrate on getting away; she and kakashi had been ambushed by Sound Nins as they were on there way back to konoha after an A ranked mission. Kakashi had taken a bad hit from one of the other ninja's fire jutsu and was badly hurt.

Now Anko was running through the forest with an injured kakashi over her shoulder and things were not looking to good.

Shit at this rate we won't even make it near konoha.

Anko I'm only slowing you down leave me here and get away

Anko just laughed

I told you before I won't lose anyone else, not you not genma not even ibiki. I refuse to lose anyone ever again.

Anko that happened 17 years ago I now what he meant to you but you have to let it go, get out of here while you still can.

Shut the hell up kakashi we'll get out of here together or not at all.

………………….

That was the corniest thing I have ever heard.

* * *

Akuma couldn't believe his luck, not only did they find a weakness in konoha defenses but they had found the sharingan user Kakashi and lord Orochimaru's former student Anko on there way back.

They were obviously worn out from there last mission, which allowed them to sneak up and attack them.

Then when he used his fire jutsu on Anko kakashi used his own body to shield her.

Soon they would have them surrounded and they would kill her. Yes this was a great day.

* * *

Anko new there was no way for here to escape wile she carried kakashi on her back but she just couldn't bring herself to leave him. All she could think about were the words that an old man once told her,

" In our lives we will have to make a choice. We will have to decide whether to stand and protect the people precious to us at the cost of our own lives, or run and save ourselves at the cost of there's."

she had lived by those words for a long time and now it looked like she would die by them.

* * *

Akuma jumped down from the tree that he was in and stopped anko.

As she stopped all his men jumped down as well showing her that she was surrounded.

Well I wonder Anko can you defeat all 15 of us at the while protecting kakashi.

Well I guess we'll find out wont we

Akuma gave her a sickening smile as he ordered his men to attack.

* * *

As she watched them charge at her she smiled as she thought back to last month.

The sound had been attacking konoha more and more recently and even with the return of naruto and jiraya things weren't looking good.

In her hands was her ocarina and as she played that song she hoped beyond hope that he would live up to his word and save her

After a month she gave up on the song, she smiled as she looked up into the sky and said "I guess I'll see either way huh. And as she looked up she saw a wolf jump over her.

What the?

Now surrounding her and kakashi was a pack of ten wolves.

* * *

"You know in 17 years I would have thought you would have at least gotten a little stronger Anko"

Out of the forest walked a man of about 6 foot 5 wearing a green hooded robe hiding his face.

Kakashi Gasped as he looked at the warrior and saw the item strapped to his back. Strapped to his back was a large zanbato that kakashi recognized immediately.

He could never forget that fight on the bridge over 2 years ago were he fought the demon of the mist zabuza momochi.

* * *

I suggest you guys leave these two alone. I'm not really in the mood to fight right now so if you could just…

Akuma just laughed ha you think you and a few wolves could beat all of us.

He watched as one of his men snuck up behind him.

He new that no matter how strong he was that he couldn't stop a blow that close to him.

As the sound ninja swung his sword toward the lone warrior it hit him in his side and stopped.

The man smiled as the ninja's sword stopped just before it hit him.

Looks like you missed huh.

As he said this he took of his robe revealing his face.

* * *

He had dark brown hair with bandages covering the entire right side of his face. There was a scar going down the left side of his face just missing his eye and he was covered in weaponry.

The place were the ninja sword hit was another sword.

I will only say this once more, leave now or die were you stand.

As he said this with lightning speed he took the zanbato on his back and cut off the ninja behind him's arm.

Akuma cursed his luck, after the warrior revealed himself he realized who he was from his bingo book.

Diab Matsumoto, The Demon Wolf of Konoha. Unless they retreated they were all about to die.

* * *

One of the younger jounin of the group not realizing who it was rushed him

Diab through his zanbato at him and as the jounin jumped over it diab quickly drew one of his katanas and cut the jounin in half.

Before he could even gasp he fell to the ground dead.

Anyone else

* * *

Anko was in shock not only did the warrior disable to sound jounins with ease but he revealed himself to be diab, she started to walk towards him as if to prove that it was real and not her imagination again.

How long had it been since she allowed herself to believe beyond hope that she could see him again that he would actually come back to her.

* * *

Akuma cursed his luck two of his men were down and he doubted any of them could even put a scratch on this ninja

So he did what anyone in his situation would do, he got on his knees and begged him to spare them.

……….

Diab just looked down and said

Go and never come back

* * *

As the ninja fled diab turned back to anko and kakashi. All he did was smile

Yo

This broke anko out of her trance

Baka! was all he heard before her fist connected with his face

That's the end of chapter one

I've wanted to write this for a while now and I finally go the chance so please review and tell me what you think and please tell me what I need to improve on

Thank you

Hobo55


End file.
